Talk:Graveyard of a Madman Part 27/@comment-4080028-20150711204650
Sorry for the wait; I had so many other things to do, you wouldn't believe me even if I tried to mention them all off the top of my head. Right, so as always, this was a very well done chapter, although what I find most interesting here is that among the most recent battle-oriented chapters, this seems to have become my least favorite so far. Not because anything was poorly done, but more because of preferences and some slight confusion in what exactly was going on. Firstly, while you do write wonderfully and I can comprehend the dialogue and actions of the characters nearly all of the time, this was one of those cases where I would go "wait... what just happened again?" Examples include Pura's "T-zone," as that's the first I've ever heard such a thing mentioned. That and how Pura went from blocking a sword behind her to blocking another sword and dodging one more. Like, did the sword behind her move away? Where was the 2nd sword aiming at? Pura's face? Her ribs? Her throat? I could go on and on, but that's the gist of the problem I'm having here. Even things like Laura backflipping off of a pillar managed to trip me up, because I assumed she was facing forward. So in my mind, I'm trying to imagine someone facing forward and doing a backflip at the same time. It just... comes off as unrealistically implausible in my mind's eye; even for One Piece standards. So pretty much, I think more detail would have actually helped. Like explaining step-by-step just what was going on with their movements. Otherwise, I'm left with a very confusing distraction, when I really should be reading further into the chapter. Not to mention this caused me to re-read certain sentences, simply because I didn't get it the first time. The other problem I had was with just how bloody things were getting. I'm not really the type to enjoy a bloodbath, as I'm pretty squeamish; but even with that aside, I still felt this may have put any of Zoro's sword fights to shame with how violent things were getting. Eh, I may just be nitpicking here, but it did detract from my enjoyment of the fights going on. Once we get into people being cut down to the bone and spewing more blood than a hose spews water, that's when I noticed I was losing interest in the chapter. Like I'd literally get distracted with something from the corner of my eye, check on something else online, or what have you, only to later go "oh yeah, I should continue reading. >_<" I understand One Piece has some pretty grisly fights too, but I suppose it's one thing to watch it happen and another thing to have it explicitly described to you. It got to the point where in my head, as I was imagining all this, it no longer looked like One Piece to me, but a different anime style altogether; like Berserk or something (exaggerating here, of course.) But I suppose I've gone on about this long enough. This brings me up to more positive feedback: Like, WOW! 0_0 I never took Pura for the type to bite people in a battle. Though I suppose I should ask Zeon about this and see if he had intended for her to be the type to fight wildly and savagely like that. But still, whether by accident or design, that just amazed me. I was expecting a straight up sword fight, only for Pura to just chomp on someone's arm. o_0 And speaking of Pura, her Yamiryuu Ougi: Ryu no Tsume was badass! +_+ Props to Zeon for thinking it up, and props to you for writing it so wonderfully! That was a very cool technique! And I know the beginning paragraph mentioned the insane bloodshed for all involved, but it still amazes me how Usagi, Laura and Pura were all depicted in some pretty bloody battles, and yet we never saw Sakura go through as much as they had. lol Guess Sakura had her fair share offscreen, ay? :P (Though of course, it's difficult for me to imagine her in a bloodbath. o_0) With the review winding down, I'd also like to point out that there seems to perhaps have been a typo during Pura's clash with Sora. The way it's written, it looked like Sora was fighting Sora, so I assume you meant to add Pura somewhere but got tripped up and wrote down Sora by mistake. With that said, I'll leave my summary as thus: It's still an excellent Rinji original, but it's just not my cup of tea. Here's hoping I come across something later that'll be more to my liking.